


Chihiro's Teen Romance

by nothingtoseehere (modchihiro)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Everything's Fine AU, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Nonbinary Chihiro (implied), Other, Pining, Teen Romance, amamchihiro, playboy rantarou (even though he doesn't really mean to be), rantiro, rarepair, survivortech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modchihiro/pseuds/nothingtoseehere
Summary: Your name is Chihiro Fujisaki, and you've always had a secret dream of having a passionate teen romance. Someone to sweep you off your feet, with a lot of interesting and exciting plot points along the way. But when you fall for just about the worst boy you could fall for--Amami Rantarou, who's notorious for breaking hearts here in Hope's Peak, even though he doesn't really mean to--it's a lot harder than you thought.For once in your life, though...you think you might be willing to take a chance.





	

Your name is Chihiro Fujisaki, and you've never felt quite like this before. Sure, you've had crushes on girls around class, and they certainly were a doozy, as all crushes are. But every time you see Rantarou Amami, your knees get weak, and your heart beats so fast you feel like you're going to faint. You barely even spoke to him for so long, but upon finding a shared interest in computers (was there anything he _wasn't_ interested in, though?) you and him had started talking.

There was really just one word you could use to adequately describe him. Dreamy. He feels like the cool popular boy in a teen drama, who makes the main girl swoon and fall every time he passes by. You're not sure that you can fall in love so quickly, but it sure felt like love ever since you first talked in-depth.

Every time he speaks to you, you get so flustered--and you're not good at hiding it when you're flustered. His compliments flow freely whenever you do something he thinks is great--which is apparently often--and your whole face turns red. You're _sure_ he knows how you feel. It's so embarrassing! He must not feel the same way, or else he would've said something. And yet, sometimes you can just _feel_ him purposefully teasing you. After being bullied in your childhood, you learn to read these things, though you know he doesn't mean it cruelly. He's trying to make you blush, trying to make you embarrassed. He even called you cute once. Would he say that if he wasn't interested? You've considered confessing your feelings before, but there's just one problem...

Rantarou is the biggest player in Hope's Peak. You doubt there's all that many people in the 78th class he hasn't dated yet. He's a heartbreaker, that's for sure--leaving everyone dazed and lovestruck in his wake. And yet, you can't bring yourself to believe anything bad of him. You've fallen under his spell, just like everybody else.

And today was Valentine's Day, the day when girls all over confessed their loves to boys all over. While you weren't quite a girl (and not quite a boy either), today was as good a day as any to make The Big Decision, as you had come to refer to it in your mind. You considered giving him anonymous chocolate, but you did that for all your perfectly platonic friends on Valentine's Day. No, if you were going to do something for him today, it'd have to be in some way special. But anything special you could do would give you away immediately--all you're really good at is programming. So you have to make The Big Decision. Do you confess to him or not?

Which led you to where you are now, leaning against a wall with your books in your arms like a stereotypical lovestruck teenager, while your best friend Mondo Oowada chatters loudly to himself about something you feel bad about not paying attention to next to you. He's barely noticing that your mind is far away, lost in a sea of deep green eyes.  


You take a deep breath, and stare determinedly down at your book. "Mondo...you know I've been trying to act stronger lately...so...I've had something on my mind, and I'd like to ask your advice..." Now you've got his attention.

"I'm all ears. It's like my head is fucking covered in 'em." He may say it like that, but you know Mondo. He's taking it seriously, and you glance at him. He's looking at you attentively as you bite your lip and blush, looking for the right words to say without embarrassing yourself. You look away again.

"W-what do you do w-when...well.." You shift nervously from foot to foot. "You've liked somebody a lot for a long time...and you think that maybe they know about it...but you kind of think...they're kind of too cool and wild to want to be with someone as tame as you, romantically, because they've got kind of a history, and..."

"Chihiro." Mondo has a tone you've never heard before, like he's trying his very best to be gentle. You look up at him, surprised. "You don't have to tiptoe around it...if you've got those kinda feelings for me, it's alright, dude...I don't feel the same way, but you're my best fucking fr--"

You've never been this embarrassed in your entire life. That's saying something. "NO!" You squeak, in such a high pitch you're surprised it was on a frequency low enough to be heard by human beings at all.

"Oh. Well, who the fuck is it then?" Suddenly he seems more excited about the whole thing than before. "Never expected you to fall for a wild-card type. Who was it you were on about last? Kirigiri?"

Your face flushes. "T-That was a while ago...a-and anyway, my feelings about this person are kind of...more serious. I really can't stop thinking about him." Mondo raises his eyebrows at you.

"Sounds like you've got it bad. You gonna tell me his name or what?"

"It's..." You consider your words carefully before you say them, knowing that they might not be received well. But Mondo was gonna figure it out sooner or later. "It's Rantarou. A-Amami Rantarou. I know you and him used to..." Your words trailed off.

It was received with a beat of silence, and then Mondo opened his mouth again. "That was a long time ago. Besides, never really was much of anything anyways. He's a handsome dude, and he's alright, but he's always stepping on the gas in his relationships, y'know? Burns through 'em fast. Don't think he even thinks about it while it's happening. Just likes to be with somebody."

"I want to tell him my feelings, but...even if he did go out with me, I bet it'd be just out of pity..." There you go, feeling sorry for yourself again. Maybe you should try out a more positive outlook? Something someone stronger would have! "But...m-maybe he is a little interested?" The words stumble out of your mouth with so little confidence that all your confidence dies with it. "Even if he is...he'd probably just break it off with me, too."

"Don't wanna give you false hope or anything, so maybe I shouldn't be saying this. But I think if anybody can change him, it's you. You've got something about you that makes people trust you. Like you. Wanna protect you, and I don't mean that like you need protecting. Just being honest. Just...that honest air about you. Like you'd never heard a fly." He's rambling, and looks like he's having a struggle. 

"Look, you know me, I'm not all that good at saying shit about feelings. In fact, I'm the worst at this shit and you know it. I'm the last one to be telling you about anything. But what I'm saying is that you might be able to make him fall for you too. Just by being yourself, you know? From what I've seen, you two get along fine. Shit, you can get along with anybody, but especially when they wanna talk about programming with you. So you've got a starting point, right? What I'm trying to say is that...if you really like this dude...you'll never know if you don't try. And if he really hurts your feelings, I'll fucking kill him. In a bad way. I'll shove a log up his ass."

Ignoring the grisly threat towards the boy you're in love with, your heart warms from his sincerity. You're reminded once again that Mondo is a lot nicer than anyone (including himself) gives him credit for. "Thank you so much for listening to me...what would I do without you, Mondo?"

"Be better off, probably. But nah, I don't know what I'd do without you either." He ruffles your hair affectionately. You smile, and think, specifically, that there's no one you'd trust more with a dumbbell near your head. Just as an example, of course.

You consider asking him what you should do to confess to Rantarou, but you decide that no. You don't wanna depend on other people to make your decisions anymore. You're sixteen years old, and you're gonna do this yourself! Even if...you're terrified that he's going to hate you, or laugh at you, or never talk to you again, or all three. You already have an idea for what to do.

You spend all of next class thinking about what you're going to do, only half-listening to what the teacher had to say. You feel bad about it, but it's not like you really need to listen. All the tests at Hope's Peak were about your talent, and as far as you know it's not going anywhere. Amami Rantarou, though...he's not nearly so constant. You use your lunch break to duck out of school and buy some things for your project. It'll be kind of cheap, and kind of quickly put together, but you hope it'll be unique enough to catch his eye. He must have been given several chocolates and several confessions today, after all...and with a boy like that, how could he not have people lining up to be with him?

All the time as you put it together, you think about him. His pretty face, which the light never fails to fall on in a flattering way. The way he looks when he closes his eyes, long eyelashes resting gently on his cheeks. The way his shirt, too big for him, settles on his form (the thing is that he knows it's too big, and he knows he's got a whole lot of piercings, but he likes it because it's his style and gosh you wish you could be half as confident as him). His way of speaking, so easygoing, so confident, always rolling with the punches. 

Even with his history with dates, even with his kind of oddly suspicious personality, the out-there way he dresses, the blunt way he can sometimes speak--you can feel a kindness radiating from him. Something sweet, and genuine. You're so deeply attracted to him on more than a physical level, and you don't know why at all.

You feel again like the lovestruck protagonist of a teen romance, chasing after the pretty popular boy, taking a chance though you felt so shy and so nervous and so sure you weren't good enough for him. Someone with such a cool air, and style, and way of being. Someone who managed to be a summer beauty, even in February. 

You think this must be the most nervous you've ever been, standing outside Rantarou's shoe locker waiting for him to come, his gift from you clasped tightly in your hands. You think you might crack under the anxiety of waiting. You're losing confidence by the minute, and you jump every time someone rounds the corner, just in case it's him.

Finally, you hear someone coming, and when you look to see who it is, it really is him. And boy, you weren't ready. Dazzling spring beauty Rantarou, whose eyes light up beautifully with interest when he sees you waiting for him. It takes your breath away, as he does every time, and you forget everything you were going to say all at once. 

"Hey, Chihiro. I wasn't expecting to see you here. Do you need something?" He smiles at you, and your knees get weak. You feel the urge to hide what you're holding, even though he'll surely see it. You have the embarrassing realization that he probably--no, definitely, knows why you're here. Why else would you be waiting here for him on Valentine's Day, looking nervous and holding something in your hand? He's a really smart person. There's no fooling him.

"R-R-R-Rantarou..." You think _Heck!_ three times in quick succession, as if it'll somehow make it so your stuttering didn't just happen. You clear your throat. You force yourself to look at him, even though the sight of his face (and...uh...lips) makes you feel a lot weaker. "I...I made this. For you." You present it to him, and it's chocolates--but what's special about it is the box. You made the box yourself, and it's really kind of a cheap little thing, and you're mentally berating yourself for doing such a hurried job of making him something. The box has an LED display, that you programmed to have a green heart travelling across it. When he touched it, lots of smaller hearts would fly around where his fingers were.

Before he could open his mouth, and before you could lose any more confidence, you continued. "I...really...like you, Rantarou, and I have for a while. I don't think I've ever felt like this before. And I know...you can probably do better than me, and I know you've probably heard this a million times today, but...I...I just wanted to tell you." 

The words tumble out fast, too fast, once you get started, but you have to force out the next words. You know they're the right thing to say, but your pesky heart who's against you being strong and very much for you maybe getting a romantic hug or kiss on the cheek today, or maybe even on the lips because it's VERY pesky, doesn't want you to say it. "Rantarou, before you say anything...even if you are, um...interested...I don't think we should date unless. We both feel the same way about each other. That is. I-I really...am very, uh...I...have very strong romantic feelings for you." Way to sound like an absolute nerd!

Rantarou waits patiently for you to finish talking. He's smiling gently, but you can't read him. Is that a good 'I feel the same way' smile, or a bad 'I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way and also we can't talk anymore and also you're embarrassing' smile? You have to remember to actually breathe--you keep forgetting, and you already feel like you're going to faint as it is.

After what seems like ages, but was really only a second or two, he starts talking. "Chihiro, you don't have anything to worry about." You bite your lip nervously. That could mean anything. You wish a second didn't feel like hours. Rantarou smiles at you brightly, and you try to not clue him in on how much weaker it made your already shaky legs. "You're really cute, do you know?"

Your entire body flushes. You open your mouth, then close it, because you know no sound will come out. Rantarou laughs a little bit, and it's the sweetest music you've ever heard. Gosh. You're really head over heels for him, aren't you? Rantarou chooses his words carefully, leaning towards you a bit. He's relaxed. He's always so sure about everything, and you envy him for it. "At first, when I thought you might have feelings for me, I wasn't so sure. I know I've got kind of a reputation around here...I want to be better about that. Those kinds of relationships can't be good for you, you know? You might've noticed...I haven't dated anyone for a while."

Your heart skips a beat, and then beats three, four, five times faster, as if to make up for it. Does that mean--?! "The thing is that...you're so sweet, Chihiro. And so cute, too. I just couldn't help myself. I started really liking you, even though I was taking a break from that kind of thing. I waited for you to say something, just in case..." With every word he says, you feel more and more like you're walking on air.

"If you trust me not to break your heart," he continues, looking so handsome you feel like you might die, "I think it'd be very nice for us to be together, for a long time. After all, I'm not a suspicious guy, you know."

It takes a few seconds of opening and closing your mouth, trying to work the sound out, before you finally clear your throat violently and get out a (only mildly) shaky "I-I'd really--I'd love that!" He smiles at you from ear to ear, and it breaks a dam inside of you. You start giggling, hard and uncontrollably--not because anything's funny, but just because of how happy you are. You don't think you've ever been this happy in your life. You almost doubt anyone's ever been this happy.

You come to your senses when you feel like you're about to start crying tears of joy, because that's certainly not a cool thing to do in front of your cool boyfriend. Even though he is very nice. Your... _**boyfriend.**_

"Chihiro." Rantarou saying your name brings you fully back to reality. He's leaning closer to you, and you feel your breath catch. "Can I?" _Oh your god._

"Yes!" You squeak out, much too quickly. But hey, you've been dreaming about this forever. Could anyone really blame you? They really couldn't. Rantarou leans down and kisses your cheek, against the very edge of your lips, almost there but not quite, maybe he's too polite to do that right away? But either way, you feel the room got about a thousand degrees hotter, and also like you're going to die, and oh geeze did you just fall on him? Oh my god you just fell on him.

He laughs and wraps his arms around you, and you hug him in the middle of the room--which you'd forgotten, by the way, was a public place that probably wasn't deserted at this time--but for once, you don't care about that.

Your name is Chihiro Fujisaki, and you've always been scared of a lot of things, and sad about a lot of things. You're scared of people, swimming, cats, the forest, big decisions--you're sad about not being bigger, and stronger, and more like who you want to be. But right now, you feel like the happiest person that's ever lived. You feel like you could do anything. And that's all thanks to where you are right now, of course--where you've gotten yourself, via nothing but being yourself. Into the arms of one Rantarou Amami.

You always did dream about a teen romance.


End file.
